


good news from another galaxy

by modsisawesome



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dad Hopper, F/M, I love these guys, Mileven, also love el, and i love him being a dad, and mike, anyway, dad hop, enjoy, i love hop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modsisawesome/pseuds/modsisawesome
Summary: some good news is revealed during a Friday movie night





	good news from another galaxy

_"Who are you?" The disheveled Han Solo croaked, groping around blindly in the darkness._

_The princess of the rebellion removed her helmet. "Someone who loves you." She said, and kissed him._

Mike shifted uncomfortably, pulling his gaze away from the screen. As soon as he heard the lovers theme play in the background of the movie, he knew what was coming. And as the melody swelled, he knew exactly what was happening. 

He turned his gaze to the girl next to him, who seemed to be absolutely entranced. He couldn't help but smile a little. 

A loud knock came to the door. 

_KNOCK KNOCK....KNOCK....KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Mike jumped involuntarily. "That gets me every time..." He muttered, mostly to himself. 

He could see El smile, but without taking her eyes off of the TV, she unlocked the door. 

Hopper came in, closing the door quickly behind him. Regardless, a gust of cold air came bustling in. Jane pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders. 

"Oh, hey kid. Didn't think you would be here." Hopper said when he saw Mike. He made his way to the fridge to grab a beer. 

"I'm always here on Fridays. Movie night." Mike affirmed, and turned back to the television. 

"Right, right." The man nodded as he sat down on his chair, grunting as he did so. That was one of the many things that Hop didn't like about getting old. Involuntary grunts would come out of your mouth without you even realizing it. Jane liked to call them "old grunts." If the name had come from anyone else, he would have interpreted it as malicious. "What are we watching?" 

"The Return of the Jedi." Mike said, but frowned when he saw Hopper's expression of complete confusion. "Star Wars." He clarified. 

"Ah." The man gave a quick nod, and took a sip of his beer. 

The movie continued on while the three sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"Hey kid." Hopper said, and Mike immediately knew that he was referring to El. He somehow sounded much more soft and warm, but at the same time, he hadn't said the words differently. 

She hummed in acknowledgment, but didn't seem entire invested in the conversation. 

"I talked to Dr. Owens again today." He said, and she immediately ripped her gaze away from the screen. She gave him her full, undivided attention. 

"He thinks you can go outside soon. In the next week." He grinned. 

Jane's eyes lit up the brightest Mike had seen in months. She jumped up from her seat on the couch. "Really??" 

Hopper laughed. "Really." 

"Will she get to come to school with us??" Mike asked, hopeful. He could see the Chief's smile falter ever-so-slightly, and knew his answer even before he opened his mouth. 

"No, I'll be homeschooling her. Or I might get Joyce to help. I don't know. But she's not going to public school." Hop took another sip of his beer. "And you're still going to have to follow some rules." He added, and El frowned. 

"What, does she have to be on a leash the whole time?" Mike asked, suddenly feeling very defensive. 

"No." Hopper said firmly, and Mike knew to shut up. "Just some little things. Like I want you to always go out with someone." 

"That's not too hard." El said with confidence. 

"But," Hopper added, and El's confidence faltered. "I want it to be someone who knows what they're doing if something happens. Like me. Or Joyce. Or hell, maybe even Nancy or Jonathan." 

"Why not Mike?" El pressed. 

Mike couldn't help but feel a little happy at that. She wanted him around. 

"He wouldn't know what to do if something..." He trailed off. "Just trust me, ok?" 

"Fine." El said as she plopped back down onto the couch. She grumbled quietly to herself. "I can take care of myself, anyway." 

"Oh, I know." Hopper laughed. "But not in the way you might need to." 

Hop looked over at the girl sitting on the couch. Determination flared in her eyes, but there was something else that sparked within it. He knew it all too well. 

"But I'll always be there to take care of it. Ok? Trust me." 

"Promise?" Her eyebrows furrowed together, and the spark in her eyes grew brighter, and began to start another fire. 

"I promise." He reached across and grabbed her hand, and held it firmly. He looked in her eyes, and hoped they conveyed everything he wanted her to know. "I _promise_." He said again, firmer. 

El nodded in acknowledgement, and turned back to the movie. A new fire burned in her eyes, previous from the first two. Hopper knew that one well, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'll just end up having this as a one-shot, but I might add more chapters??? idk. I have some ideas to continue, but I'm not sure when or if I'll go through with them. but thank you for reading! have a good day!! <33


End file.
